Resolve of the Few
by Siancore
Summary: Based on an anonymous request on Tumblr for a story based on the S6 promo that featured a small Richonne scene with Rick telling Michonne: "You keep going. You make sure you get back." M for adult situations in the second instalment.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on an anonymous request on Tumblr for a story based on the S6 promo that featured a small Richonne scene. At the time of writing none of us have any idea what was happening, but it's nice to speculate! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

* * *

Rick kicked the tyre of the rusted vehicle he had travelled in and then rested both arms on the roof of the car; he placed his forehead to his hands and cursed under his breath. He felt downtrodden and tired. He had ventured out much farther from the Safe-Zone than he had the previous day and still no luck. He still had not found Michonne and Glenn.

 _Make sure you get back._

The words rang in his ears. It was the last thing he said to her before they split up after the attack on their new home from the marauders who were known as the Wolves. They were forced from their community after a swift battle; the sound of gunfire lured a large herd of walkers and it was necessary for Rick's group, as well as a number of Alexandrians, to flee. They had defeated their enemies but then found themselves under threat from the dead. That was over a week ago when Michonne and Glenn had volunteered to check the chosen rendezvous point for other survivors before heading back to the Alexandria to begin the clean-up and refortification efforts.

When the first day had passed without their return, Rick sent Aaron and Daryl to look for them. They found the rendezvous point, a secluded cabin twenty-seven miles east of the Safe-Zone, with a four residents from their community; Michonne and Glenn were not among them.

Although there was no sign of them for days, Rick refused to believe that they had died; that _she_ had died. He knew they were capable survivalists and found comfort in the words of the others that they would find their way back. After three days, he began to search on his own, despite the protests of a number of people.

"We need you here, Rick," one resident proffered.

"You're our leader, we can't afford to have anything happen to you," said another, shaken by the ordeal that they were not equipped to deal with until Rick and his group showed up.

It was true that they had suffered losses and needed every able bodied person to assist with rebuilding their home, but Rick could find no peace knowing two of his people were missing. Though he worried for Glenn as well, Michonne's absence affected him differently. He felt a deep melancholy not knowing her fate; he felt a strong longing within his chest. He could not rest and felt as if he were going out of his mind. Back at the prison, when Michonne would go for days and sometimes weeks in search of the Governor, Rick was filled with concern for her safety. Now that they had grown closer and formed a bond he had with no other in his group, without her presence he found his worry was almost stifling. He cared for Michonne, more than he was able to fully understand.

As he rolled up to the gates of Alexandria alone and deflated, Rick wondered if some of the others were right, that they had perished. It was the first time that doubt had set in his mind. Maggie rushed out to greet him, hopeful that he had found them. The despondent expression she wore when she realized he had not found them yet again mirrored Rick's downcast stare. He parked the car, got out and shook his head sadly at Maggie; she nodded in his direction, wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and then walked away.

…..

 _Make sure you get back._

Rick regretted agreeing to Michonne's request. He had initially told her no, that he did not want her to go on her own in search of the other residents; he told her it was too risky a task to undertake alone. Glenn offered to accompany her so Rick had to concede and say yes. Now, as he walked slowly into the home that he shared with the woman in question, he wished he had stuck to his first response.

Carl was quiet once again as he and Judith sat in their bedroom; the sadness etched across his young features was almost unbearable for Rick to witness.

"You didn't find them, did you?" he asked softly, his voice cracking.

Rick shook his head.

"No, son. Not today. I'm goin' back out tomorrow; gonna head west this time," he said sombrely.

Carl nodded and silence settled over them.

"Dad, what if something happened to them? What if they…what if they didn't make it?" the teen asked before casting his eyes to the floor.

Rick ran his hand over his beard that had returned.

"I won't believe that until I know for sure," replied Rick. "I _need_ to know for sure."

Carl's eyes began to glisten as the tears welled therein.

"I miss her so much, Dad," the boy said.

Rick walked over and drew his son into an embrace before sharing his own declaration.

"I know," he offered. "I miss her so much too."

xXxXx

"Fuel reserves are low, Rick," said Deanna as she tried to tell him it was not a good idea to venture out in search of his group members once more.

"I know," he replied. "Which is why I'm headin' out on foot. I'll find another car, some gas."

Deanna sighed; though she had handed over leadership to Rick amidst the tumult, she was still vocal in how their community should operate.

"Rick, it's dangerous out there. Are you sure this is the right thing to be doing? We haven't seen anything to confirm that they even made it. Maybe you should focus your energies on taking care of your family," she said carefully.

"Michonne and Glenn _are_ my family," said Rick with annoyance as he turned and left Deanna standing there.

xXxXx

"Here," said Michonne as she handed the pills and dwindling bottle of water to Glenn. "It's all I could find for the pain."

Glenn sat up straighter and thanked her as he swallowed the medication and took a small sip from the bottle. They had needed to make a detour to miss the approaching herd, but realized quickly that it was not going to be an easy feat, made all the more difficult by the injury Glenn had sustained. He had stepped his right foot into a large animal trap and when it clamped shut violently, his ankle was torn and broken. He and Michonne had travelled slowly until they found the abandoned farm. Glenn could not move freely because of the severe pain and soon a section of the large roaming herd of walkers had caught up to them.

"How's it looking outside?" he asked tiredly.

"They're still pressed up against the fence. I cut down as many as I could, but there's still too many. Still not safe to make a move," she offered referring to the build-up of walkers that were surrounding the barn that they were holed up in.

"Shit," Glenn said. "Did you find anything useful in the farmhouse?"

"A bunch of car keys but no cars but there're a few tractors. We could use one, but they're pretty slow and noisy. I doubt we'd get very far," said Michonne.

"You should've just left me and went back to Alexandria when you had the chance," Glenn said again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"No, we stick together; that's how we survive," Michonne replied. "If something happened to me on the way you'd be stuck here; left for dead. I'm not letting that happen. We leave together when it's safe to do so."

Glenn shook his head and gave a small smile at her tenacity.

"I'm gonna go and get rid of a few more walkers and then go check a couple of the back fields. There has to be a car or something around here somewhere," said Michonne.

xXxXx

Michonne took hold of the rope that had the armless, toothless walker tethered to it and unsheathed her sword. She made her way through the other walking corpses and headed in the direction of the farmhouse. She had been wracking her brain for what she thought was the better part of a week to try figuring out how she and Glenn were going to get out of their current situation. He was in no way fit to travel on foot and the walkers that were amassed were going to make it difficult to move him to a safer location. After thinning the herd, Michonne went in search of food and medicine; she then went looking for a vehicle without much luck. She would venture out farther that day in hope of catching a break.

As she approached one of the far fields, a smile crossed Michonne's face as she finally felt like they had a real chance of making it home. Grazing the long grass of a small yard was a handsome looking mare, the same color as the clouds.

xXxXx

Sasha lifted her rifle and looked through the scope to see a dark colored pick-up truck approaching the Safe-Zone. The headlights flashed three times and an arm waved out of the window; she knew it was Rick before she could see his face clearly.

Alone once more, Rick exited the newly acquired vehicle and went to check Judith and Carl. As he walked in the direction of their home, he saw Carl carrying his little sister; he was wearing a bright smile as he rushed towards his father.

"Dad! They're back. Michonne and Glenn, they made it back!" he said excitedly.

Rick felt an overwhelming rush of relief wash over him and his legs almost gave out; he smiled and let out a chortle.

"Are they okay? Where were they? When did they come back?" he asked, unable to vocalize much else at that point.

"Not long ago. Glenn's got a broken ankle; Michonne's fine. They were stuck in a barn because of that herd. They came in on a horse, Dad! We're going to Glenn and Maggie's place now, everyone's over there," said Carl.

"Where's Michonne?" asked Rick.

"She's at home getting cleaned up," said Carl. "Are you coming with us?"

"I need to see her first. Tell Glenn I'll be over there shortly," Rick said as he already started walking towards their house.

…..

His heart was racing as he hastily made his way indoors and up the stairs. Michonne had just exited the bathroom and was headed to her bedroom; she looked up to see Rick walking towards her. Her face lit up in a bright smile that make Rick's heart flutter as he grew closer. Before she could greet him, Rick stepped right in front of her, wrapped one arm around her back and drew her body towards his. He pressed his mouth to hers in a longing kiss as his tongue sought to deepen it. Michonne threw her arms over his shoulders and opened her mouth to taste him.

Rick surged forward as Michonne's back leaned against the wall in hallway; his hands gripped her body tightly as if he needed to feel that she was real. Their swollen lips parted from the kiss as they stared one another in the eye, both fighting to catch their breath. Michonne ran her hand over his beard and smiled.

"Did you miss me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," was all Rick said before he captured her lips with his again.

* * *

A/N: This will be a two-parter. More of their reunion to come in the next instalment.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the great feedback everyone! Picking up right where we left off.

* * *

Rick and Michonne kissed again, more deeply than the first time as they began to respond physically to the sensation of their lips and tongues exploring one another. His body was alight with desire and his heart swelled with adoration. His mouth found her neck as he sucked gently, causing her to moan. She felt a throbbing between her legs as she breathed in Rick's scent and felt his hand snaking up under her towel to grip her backside. He pulled her closer so that she could feel the hardness in his jeans, so that she knew exactly what she did to him.

Michonne's hands fell to the hem of Rick's t-shirt as she hurriedly drew it over his head; they kissed once more as he ripped the towel from her body. He stopped a moment to admire her perfect form before cupping her breast and sucking her collarbone; he then moved down to trail his tongue over her nipple, causing it to stiffen.

She took hold of his hand and guided it to her womanhood; his fingers were met with moistened curls as he rubbed her hot slit and then slipped them inside. She felt so tight and wet that Rick made a growling sound before kissing her again. His stiffness was aching to be freed so that he might truly find out just how tight and wet she was. As if she knew exactly what Rick wanted, Michonne quickly undid his gun belt, followed by his jeans, which she then drew down. Rick's thick cock sprang forward and Michonne quickly took hold of it; she strummed him several times, causing his eyes to close and his head to roll backwards.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered as she rubbed him harder. "Stop. Stop. Fuck, that's nice. But please."

Michonne released Rick and then sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He pressed his body to hers and then gripped her legs as he lifted her; Michonne wrapped her legs about his waist as Rick rubbed his dripping tip over her slick folds before entering her. They both stopped a second as they became accustomed to the sensation; Rick then began to thrust upwards as she held tightly to his shoulders. She stared down into his eyes that were filled with lust and adoration; small grunts escaped from Rick's throat as he yearned to be closer to her still.

After a few moments, Rick stopped thrusting and drew Michonne's back from the wall. He carried her towards her bedroom, placed her down on the bed and covered her body with his. They shared another kiss before he continued to slide his length in and out of her again and again.

She threaded her fingers through Rick's hair and rocked her hips to meet his ministrations. His hands searched her body as the fresh smell of soap from her skin mingled with his sweat. Rick closed his eyes and let the waves of pleasure wash over him; his desire, relief and affection all resonated through his body. Lost in the moment, Rick could hardly believe it was happening. After all of those lonely nights imagining what it would be like to come together with Michonne in the most intimate way, Rick finally got to experience it.

She shifted her hips to allow Rick to drive deeper inside of her; Michonne felt full in every sense of the word. Her time spent away from Rick was hellish; she wanted nothing more to get back to the Safe-Zone and to him. She had not realized how much she longed to see him; how she craved his presence until she was without it. She had not expected a reunion such as the one she was met with. Michonne was overcome with feverish want for Rick as their bodies rocked together in unison. She felt empty and displaced before, now as Rick's lips found hers once more, she felt as if she were home.

xXxXx

"What?" asked Michonne with a smile as Rick continued to stare at her.

They lay naked and sated on her bed, Rick now on his side and Michonne on her stomach; the covers crumpled beneath them, smelling of their sweat and sex.

"Nothin'," he said playfully before reaching his hand forward and moving her hair from her face.

He began to trail his fingers lightly down her back ghosting over her skin. Michonne felt as if there were little sparks of electricity where he touched her. She closed her eyes and shivered slightly as Rick ran his fingers up her back; he smiled and chortled before pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder. She opened her eyes and offered him a grin.

"You're adorable," he said, his voice low.

"Yeah," she answered. "So are you."

Michonne could hardly believe how gentle Rick could be. In their fervent desire for one another, they had hurriedly come together; now, in the afterglow of their passion, there was a different level of intimacy between them. Everything was different, yet the adoration remained the same; only now it was given soundness. Strengthened with each proclamation and new sensation.

"Were you really worried I wasn't coming back?" Michonne asked quietly while searching Rick's eyes.

"Not at first, but as time passed I knew I was, even if I wasn't ready to fully admit it," he said honestly. "I went lookin' for you every day."

"I know," she replied as she shifted closer to him.

Michonne kissed Rick's lips softly as he rolled onto his back; she hovered over him and ran her hands over his face. She stared at him for a moment until he smiled.

"What?" he now asked.

Michonne ran her thumb over Rick's bottom lip.

"Did you have _this_ planned as a way to welcome me home?" she asked in a teasing manner.

He laughed a little.

"No. Not really," he said as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"So it was a heat of the moment thing?" asked Michonne.

"It was definitely a heated moment," he offered.

Michonne pulled away and Rick felt as if he had said the wrong thing. He now shifted so that he was looking down as she lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't have it planned, but it doesn't mean I haven't thought about it before," he offered as he placed his hand over her small, slim waist.

Michonne stared up at Rick as he traced her jawline with his index finger.

"I thought about it all the time," he whispered as he kissed her once more.

She kissed him back, but then pulled away to ask him a question.

"Why act on it now?" she asked as she ran her hand up and down his strong arm.

"I realized that I wasn't gonna go another day without showin' you how I felt. Not after I was so close to losing you," Rick replied.

"And how do you feel about me?" Michonne asked softly, as if she were almost afraid to hear his answer.

Tenderly, Rick trailed the back of his hand over her face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Good," Michonne said with a smile. "I love you too."

Rick smiled and then brought his mouth back to Michonne's; he pulled her body to his so that she was straddling him while they did not break their kiss. She felt him grow hard against her skin as they were both overcome by desire for one another again.

 _Bang bang bang_

"Dad? Michonne?" called Carl as he knocked on the door. "Everyone's looking for the two of you. What's taking so long?"

"Shit," Rick said softly. "Hold on, son. We'll be there in a minute."

Michonne held back her laughter and rolled from on top of Rick.

"He'll wait for us down stairs now," she said. "We should've just pretended we weren't here."

Rick chortled.

"Yeah, but then he'd send out the search party," he replied.

Michonne gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You ready?" she asked as she found some clothing and began to dress.

He smile and replied: "I always am when you're with me."

 _End._


End file.
